


The Sniper that Annoyed

by CraftyTonshi



Series: This Time Around [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Innuendo, Iwaizumi is a mob boss, Kyoutani has a dirty mind, Kyoutani is lovestricken, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is kyoutani's left hand, Shigeru is just an asshole, Violence, Yahaba's boss is not known, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is a lovesick puppy for his enemy Yahaba. Will he be able to kill him, or will he be killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniper that Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey , hey everyone! I've been sitting on this AU for months, Literally months. So I decided to finally put up the first part to a massive undertaking for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The slow chilly night breeze rustling the wind chimes hanging on storefronts made the abandoned street peaceful this late at night. Just by looking, no one would could tell that a gritty and violent underworld hid in the alleys and warehouses scattering the area. It had spread like an infection when 3 gangs had weaseled their way in, selling drugs and guns. The townsfolk only acknowledged it when it appeared on the local news. Although for the most part, anyone would shy away and not acknowledge it considering the danger that was hidden underneath the happy town. 

Standing about 5’10”, Kentarou Kyoutani strutted down the street, the grey trench coat he had on flapping slowly behind him in the calm breeze. Underneath the coat was a padded military vest, stolen of course. He wore a standard pair of black cargo pants tucked into the high laced combat boots. His under circle laden eyes cut towards a passing couple. Phased by his sudden glance, they became timid and hurried along past him. Kyoutani grunted, running a calloused hand through his hair. When he joined WOLF, he had bleached his hair blonde, only leaving two stripes of his natural black hair. They ran all the way around his head, wrapping from one temple to the other. The marks seemed to intimidate his enemies; put them on edge. He used this to his advantage many times. However, in light of the recent circumstances, this probably wasn’t for the best.  
The Boss had told him that a local news station had recently gotten information from the cops about a “turf” war. All Kentarou could do was laugh. He knew a turf war wasn’t what this was; two major criminal organizations that specialized in dealing drugs and guns didn’t have turf wars, they had power struggles. This wasn’t uncommon between two or three gangs, they were all fighting for the women, wealth and power. The top dogs in this area were WOLF and LAMB. They had overpowered the CROWS who originally settled in this area. Daichi, the leader of the CROWS, surrendered and resorted to taking his men and leaving the land for the other two gangs to fight over, which is exactly what they were doing now.Kentarou stopped for a second to listen to the report. Conveniently, a T.V. was placed in an electronics shops front. _“Local cops broke up a turf war between the two gangs LAMB and WOLF yesterday in the east side of town--”_  
“Hey Mad-Dog, stop lollygagging and get to the damn warehouse already!” The voice came loud and naggingly from the earpiece attached to his left ear. Grunting in response, Kyoutani tore his eyes away from the newscaster on the screen. _“Don’t grunt at me, just get over there. You don’t want to miss out on your last chance, do ya?”  
“Shut your mouth. I will get there when I damn please.”_ Feeling like an ass, he sighed. The man on the other side of the earpiece was just doing his job, plus Kyoutani didn’t need another complaint making a bigger bullseye on his head. _“You guys are sure that this intel is good? I don’t want to go on some wild goose chase. That bastard is a slippery one.”_ The person on the other side assured him that the intel gathered was good and that he had nothing to worry about. Kyoutani prayed it was right, he wanted to end that little bastard. His target, Shigeru Yahaba, had haunted him since their very first standoff. 

~~~~~~~~  
_“Sorry Kyoutani, but we are going to have to throw you in head first.” His new boss, who had kindly plucked him off the streets, smiled down at him with a wolfish grin. His boss was only slightly taller than him. He had dark green eyes that could make any man tremble, holding so much power in a single glance that it should have been illegal. His hair was dark brown, styled in spikes. They seemed to be haphazardly placed, but it fit his appearance well. Kyoutani couldn’t remember his name, and he didn’t care to. He wasn’t here to make friends, all he wanted to do is do his job. His job was simply to kill LAMB’s sniper, and once he finished that he’d be granted a nice and easy life. He looked into the eyes of his superior and nodded in quiet understanding. His boss, satisfied, led him to a briefing room where they would discuss the objectives of his mission._

_“We don’t expect you to get him on the first try, so don’t worry. We have no previous intel on who this guy is, all we know is that he is ex-military.” The man speaking, looked annoyingly handsome, with his perfectly done hair and his plastic smile. Kyoutani was informed that this man was going to be his left hand, the man who would speak to him through an earpiece. The briefing didn’t last much longer before Kyoutani was ushered out. All he heard was a faint “Iwa-chan, so mean!” and a gruff sigh as he walked to the elevator. He was given a day to process and figure out his plan of action. Tomorrow was the day he would prove himself, and boy was he nervous._

_“Mad Dog-chan, are you nervous?” Kyoutani grunted as he slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder. The voice in his ear was getting more annoying by the second, and the stupid nickname he earned himself was more annoying than the voice. His only job was to eavesdrop on a meetup between the rival sniper and one of LAMB’S merchants. Nothing more, nothing less. It was going to simple, Kentarou thought to himself. He snuck around the warehouses finding the exact location the meetup was going to take place. How they got this information made him wonder. He shrugged it aside when a light brown haired man stepped out of an unmarked van. He was taller than Kyoutani, and he seemed to have a calm air around him. Kentarou’s eyes scanned over his form, feeling his body heat up. He had to admit, the man was nice looking, probably was a fan favorite. Shaking his head, he listened in on the conversation. Surprisingly the man in front of him sounded smug. The conversation was of no real importance, until he heard the orange haired man say, “Shigeru you really are too much, tell your boss he will get his merchandise in the next shipment.” His whole body tensed, he got a name. It was a start._

_“Hey O, I got a name. Apparently it’s Shigeru,” he whispered what he thought was quietly into his earpiece. Suddenly a shot rang out, making him freeze. The bullet passed right in his field of vision, only swerving at the last second to hit a trash can behind him. His eyes darted up to see Shigeru with a gun pointed straight at him. “I see we have a spy. I’m guessing you’re WOLF’s new pup that I’ve heard so much about. Hinata, why don’t you go before you get hurt.” The orange haired man eyes were blown wide as he nodded and clumsily ran to his car. He punched the gas and sped away, leaving just Kyoutani and Shigeru. Kyoutani pulled out a gun he had holstered to his hip and pointed it right back at the other._

_“Did a rookie like you get sent here to kill me? Your boss isn’t that smart, is he?” Kyoutani heard a growl from the earpiece. Great, now he had pissed off O. He ignored the complaints in his ear, his eyes steady on Shigeru. What he couldn’t ignore was how unbelievably attractive Shigeru was. His voice was so smooth, it came out like caramel. “Not kill, exactly. I wanted to size up my enemy before I get the real chance to kill you. But trust me, I will see you dead Shigeru.” Kentarou’s voice was gruff, and he was trying to prevent it from cracking.  
All he got in response was a laugh, and a head shake. “You’re pretty cute for a rookie with shitty hair. Since we are going to be meeting often, let me introduce myself properly. My name’s Shigeru Yahaba. Yours?” _

_Hesitant, he aimed his gun to Yahaba’s left knee cap. “Kentarou Kyoutani”, his voice said shakily as he pulled the trigger, leaving his new rival clutching onto his van and new bullet wound in his body._  
Every time they met after that, Kyoutani couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with Shigeru Yahaba, not knowing if it was the intense look Yahaba held while he shot a gun or the aura surrounding him. He was only certain of one thing: that every time he heard or saw Shigeru Yahaba his heart seemed to flutter out of his chest.  
~~~~~~~~

Finally reaching the run down warehouse, his sharp eyes looked around. No one seemed to be around. He took this opportunity to sneak around the side and to the back door and found that it was conveniently unlocked. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to alert any guards that may be near. He peeked his head in, scanning the room. There were no drugs, guns, or even guards in sight. Was it a trap? Had he been tricked? Kyoutani was no longer certain of the situation. Nevertheless, he proceeded into the room. He had no time to draw back now, he couldn’t miss this chance. He needed to end this.  
BANG! The shot rang out and Kyoutani rolled to the left to dodge the bullet. A roaring laugh sounded from across the room. _“Ahhh, you’re late Kentarou. I was sitting here thinking to myself that maybe my little WOLF **pup** wouldn’t show”._ He could tell that Shigeru was smirking, just by the tone of his voice. God this guy was annoying. Why did he even have feelings for this man? He pulled the M40 from the hard leather bag, _“You will regret the day you call me little, Shigeru”._ Laughing to himself at the intentional innuendo that was laced in the sentence.Kyoutani took his time setting up his rifle, double checking everything before attaching it to the M40. This was his last shot, he had to end it here and now. Shigeru Yahaba’s death would cripple LAMB, and WOLF could overcome them. That also meant WOLF would monopolize the drug trade in Japan, which in turn would make Kyoutani very rich and very powerful. Then he could drink the butterflies and feelings he had away.  
Placing the fully set up M40 on a box, he smirked and placed his eye to the scope. It only took him a few seconds to spot Yahaba, who surprisingly wasn’t even near his rifle. Kyoutani scratched his head. What was this fucker thinking? He cleared his throat and raised his head from the scope for a second. “Shigeru, you know I will kill you today. Right?” His voice seemed reluctant to say the words, like his own body was saying no. Fifteen minutes pass by very slowly, and through his scope Kyoutani was eyeing Yahaba. He watched for several minutes as the man walked to his rifle and then walked away. He was going in circles around where it was set up, with a slight smirk on his face. He was teasing Kyoutani, like you would a dog with a bone. Patience wearing thin, he sneered, and in the split second Yahaba had stopped. Kyoutani hesitated, but shot anyway.  
Yahaba had already started moving before Kyoutani had pulled the trigger. _“Your aim is a little off today, isn’t it Kentarou?”_ A deep chuckle came from the shorter man. He knew that a venom laced smirk was present on his face. Yahaba may look nice, but in reality he was more sour than sweet.  
In a period of a few minutes, they had both gotten out of their secure spots. Kyoutani grabbed his rifle from the stand, shouldering it as he walked closer to the center. A warning shot rang out from Yahaba. When they finally met in the middle of the warehouse, their eyes met. Kyoutani’s heart skipped a beat, and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. The round brown eyes stared back into his, almost staring into his soul. The taller man began walking toward him, causing Kyoutani to move opposite to him, resulting in a constant circle pattern. Kyoutani was now getting impatient with their standoff, they had been walking around in circles for what seemed like hours now, and desperation had kicked in. Kyoutani needed to end this now. Finally stopping his stride, he noticed the other's footsteps fell quiet as well. He had one chance, if he didn't bring Shigeru back in a body bag… he'd have to leave town. His life was perfect here, too perfect in fact. He could get any man he wanted. Why then did he only lust after this pretty boy?  
Maybe it was the frustration in himself or the antsyness in his bones, but unintentionally Kyoutani had started moving closer to Shigeru, who was looking down at his gun. Noticing this change in his movement, he decided to roll with it. Placing the M40 on his back, he unsheathed the blade from his hip. Reaching up to his mouth, he carefully set it between his canines. With his other hand, Kyoutani grabbed the handgun from his boot.  
He was now only a couple feet away from Shigeru, who was seemingly oblivious to his movements. Using the silence to shoot one bullet to the left, causing the brown haired one to swing his gun right. Smirking, Kyoutani rolled into the space. Gripping Shigeru at the knees, he twisted and grappled the man into a lock. A sharpened blade moved fluidly to sit at the base of his neck. Kyoutani was ready to cut, ready to end Shigeru Yahaba’s life. Thinking on it, he had never been this close to the other before. His smell filled Kyoutani’s nose, making his head cloudy. Why did he want to bury his face in the hair in front of him? Wasn’t he supposed to only feel anger for the man in his arms? A small gasp left Shigeru’s mouth, eyes wandering to Kyoutani’s parted lips. Smirking slightly, Kyoutani chuckled _“You like the feel of that Shigeru? You kinky man.”_  
Having felt a slight resistance against his arms, he didn’t need to look away from his face to know the taller man was squirming. Shigeru actually looked cute in that moment, and it caused a deep red blush to cross Kyoutani’s face. Kyoutani finally heard a small sound come from the other’s mouth, _“N-no, I don’t like that!”_ The usual calm and collected Yahaba was now squirming at his mercy, and it felt nice.  
Laughing softly to himself, Kyoutani heard a throat clear from underneath him. Scanning down, he looked at the man. There was no trace of the previous embarrassment, he was once again calm. Distracted by this, the grip holding Yahaba loosened, allowing him reach for the gun attached to his side and twist around in Kyoutani’s arms. He pointed it straight into the middle of Kyoutani’s forehead. _“Let’s stop messing around. I know it’s my job, but I could easily convince myself to not pull the trigger.”_ Something seemed to light up in his eyes, was it a challenge? Was Shigeru confessing? It couldn’t be true, they were enemies. This affection he felt was one sided, wasn’t it? _“Well, I could possibly give you a reason or two to put that gun away.”_ They stared at each other, both wondering who would make the first move.  
It didn’t come as a surprise to Kyoutani when Shigeru reached up and placed his lips softly onto his. A deep growl left his mouth, pressing in deeper to consume more of Shigeru. He came to the resolve that he couldn’t kill Yahaba, and that he had failed WOLF. Slowly they both pulled away, looking at each other. Reaching back in to press his chapped lips onto Shigeru’s neck, he shook with laughter. What was he doing? He could have a perfect life, with all the money and men he wanted. Why were tears at the edges of his eyes, threatening to drop? He felt gloved hands run over his head, and a gentle kiss pressed against his temple.  
_“You know, both of our organizations are going to send reinforcements any minute now.”_ Kentarou looked up and into brown eyes, nodding in agreement. _“What should we do then,”_ Kentarou asked. Shigeru cracked his signature smirk, and silenced him with a single finger. Kyoutani watched as his newly-found lover crushed his earpiece into bits, and pulled out a remote from his jacket pocket.  
_“I had planted bombs in the warehouse a couple days ago, in case things went bad. I guess it wasn’t for it’s intended purpose, but it’ll get us out of here and somewhere safe. Hopefully they will just think we’re dead, and move on.”_ Kyoutani saw the look on Shigeru’s face, it was the look of a madman. He was also a genius, but mostly a madman. Kyoutani nodded in agreement to the plan, not letting him think about the ramifications he would face if WOLF caught him. Shigeru intertwined their fingers as they walked away from the warehouse, and a calm feeling washed over them. They were free, and they felt it. When the pair got far enough away, Shigeru looked over at Kentarou smiling brightly as he pressed the bottom. The warehouse exploded behind them, and they knew they didn’t have a lot of time to withdraw what money they could from their accounts and catch the next flight out of here. 

 

2 Years in the Future~ 

Kentarou sighed softly as the cool breeze hit his face, it had been a long peaceful two years away from the mob scene. He and Shigeru had settled down in the countryside of Japan, opening up a small bed and breakfast. Their life had become simple, and they no longer worried about the threat of WOLF or LAMB coming after them. He let out another soft sigh, walking back into the main lounge of the “Vivat Libero” aka Long Live the Free.  
Stepping to the mirror, he compared himself from what seemed too long ago. It was true that he had aged a few years, laugh lines apparent on his face. He no longer had his hair dyed bleach blonde, instead leaving it naturally black, and he saw happiness in his eyes which wasn’t present until that day two years ago. Hearing the door open, he turned around seeing the only man to make his stomach twist and his heartbeat quicken. Shigeru Yahaba stood at the front. _“I’m home,”_ Shigeru shouted excitedly. Kentarou practically sprinted to the front capturing his lover's lips with his own. He had missed Shigeru, although he wasn’t gone for long, maybe an hour or two. But those hours felt like forever to Kentarou. Pulling away, the taller one smiled, caressing the others cheek. _“You couldn’t have missed me that much, I was just getting the new furniture for the deck. Come help me, yeah?”_ Shigeru successfully dragged Kentarou out to the beat up truck they had picked up for a couple thousand yen in town. 2 sets of handmade oak wood chairs were in the trunk, and all Kentarou could do was comment on how expensive he bet these were, earning him a sharp elbow to the rib and the middle finger from Shigeru.  
Once they had unloaded the chairs, they placed them on the deck that faced a small pond. Kentarou was the first to sit down. _“These are really comfortable, I don’t think our guests will get a chance to sit in them. I could fall asleep,”_ he yawned. All Shigeru could do was grab ahold of his lover's hand, gripping it tightly and throwing his head back. He couldn’t believe that they had escaped away with each other two years ago. He was lucky and felt extremely blessed. He looked over Kentarou and smiled, he was finally at peace.


End file.
